


Guts and Glory

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cardiophilia, Experiments, Gen, Gore, I wrote this for a buddy of mine, It's only blood and guts and gore on a very unwilling and drugged victim, M/M, Non Consensual Violence, Read at Your Own Risk, There is no sex in this btw, Vivisection, who loves guts as much as i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrat, a skilled Gratian, captures an Aguantian named Sa'ti with the intention of opening him up and observing him from the inside out. Ever heard of "getting to know the enemy"? That's exactly what his intention is, only with a much more disturbing approach. Please read carefully, as there are graphic descriptions of blood, wounds, and organs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guts and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to turn back if you are squeamish or have a weak tummy!

It’s a work of art, he thinks, and what a shame it is not to share it with the world.

Below him, Sa’ti’s body is torn completely open, exposing intricate organs and their corresponding systems for the world to see. The ribs are cracked open, sawed in half and pulled apart to expose soft pink lungs and a fleshy heart. The incision extends down past Sa’ti’s belly where intestines and a swollen stomach lay nestled in their cocoons, and taking in the view as a whole makes Terrat’s spine tingle with glee. 

“My, my, you are a beautiful one, aren’t you? If I’d known how gorgeous Aguantians looked from the inside, well, I would have done this years ago.”

Sa’ti is too heavily drugged to respond, not that Terrat minds terribly. He prefers his victims keep their mouths shut, as it makes for a much easier getaway when the deed is done. He does, however, crane his neck to meet the boy’s very glassy gaze and gives his cheek a gentle pat.

“There, there, boy, not a worry in the world. I won’t take long.”

Gloved hands slide first into the midsection, burying themselves beneath warm, pulsating intestines. The sensation alone is enough to make Terrat moan gently, and press his hips against the surgical table to attempt damage control on the erection that’s beginning to form.

Skilled fingers tease their way through a tangle of innards, running along the smooth intestines in soft caresses. Delicate as they are, even Terrat’s hands leave only momentary imprints in the flesh before they bounce back into their original shape.

“Ah, yes, how healthy the intestines are. You must take good care of yourself, don’t you?” Terrat asks rhetorically, letting the long, slippery organ fall back into place inside of Sa’ti’s body. 

Impatient eyes flicker to spongy lungs, inflating and deflating with every gentle breath that Sa’ti takes. Terrat’s hands slide up through the midsection and into the chest cavity, grabbing hold of surprisingly dense lungs and giving them just a small squeeze.

Sa’ti makes a bit of a choked noise as the air is forced out of him unexpectedly, but otherwise does not respond to the touch. Terrat wonders if maybe, just maybe, he went a bit overboard with the painkillers.

“How does that feel, Sa’ti? Go ahead and breathe again. Let me see those lungs at work.”

Ever obedient (and unable to act otherwise), Sa’ti inhales once more, and Terrat is enthralled to watch the lungs plump back up as they fill with life giving oxygen. He gives them both a good squeeze this time, much more forceful than the last, and chuckles as something of a cough erupts from Sa’ti. 

“Aw, darling, that’s uncomfortable isn’t it?” Terrat’s hands do not move, held steady in their grip on Sa’ti’s lungs. He waits impatiently for the blond to draw another breath, and the tightness in his pants grows at the crackly wheeze he hears instead of a clean, crisp breath.

And then he lets them go.

“That wasn’t so bad, right? Easy peasy. Now how about we check out that heart of yours next, hm?”

Ah, yes, the most interesting asset of the human body. Upon first glance, Aguantian hearts look the same as any other heart Terrat has ever had the honor of observing. Dark red in some spots, lighter pink towards the valves, and it’s pumping away at a slightly elevated pace to make up for the loss of blood in the body. Blue and purple veins stick out along the delicate skin of the beating organ, and Terrat is enthralled to run a finger along them, tracing his way up from the base of the heart to the aorta. 

“Good rhythm, steady rate, and not at all blemished with fat. You really do take care of yourself, Sa’ti.”

Terrat reaches into the chest cavity and cups his hands around Sa’ti’s heart with care, as though he’s cradling the delicate head of a newborn baby, and his eyes light up with morbid fascination. Blood spurts out behind the heart, warming Terrat’s gloved fingers and pooling up slightly where the organ once lay. The beat is strong, throbbing about in his palms with all its valves and intricacies, and he dares give a testing squeeze to see how Sa’ti’s heart will react.

It doesn’t at first, which is quite disappointing if Terrat is being honest, but as he continuously adds more and more pressure, the effects become noticeable. Sa’ti’s heart rate increases, and beneath the grip of Terrat’s fingers, the structure of the heart morphs as it tries to continue efficiently pumping blood.

He takes note of the strength of their heart structure, exceeding that of a human heart almost tenfold.

“Now how does that feel, I wonder? To have hands holding your very life force. What would happen if I accidentally tugged too hard? Or squeezed too hard? I guess you really wouldn’t live to tell the tale then, would you?”

Terrat turns then, tiling his head to the side so he can get a look at Sa’ti’s face. The boy’s expression is still as blank as ever, but the only difference is the lone tear streaking down his cheek towards the floor. Terrat smiles, and pulls one hand out of Sa’ti’s chest to wipe it away before it can fall. Blood smears across the blond’s cheek, but he doesn’t so much as wince at the touch.

“I guess it doesn’t feel very good then, does it? Well, the good news is that it’ll be over soon.”

Terrat turns his attention back to the heart, pulling both hands inside Sa’ti’s chest once more to give the organ a soft caress. He gently places it back into its cavity behind broken ribs and watches it beat only a few moments longer.

“You’ve been a good experiment, Sa’ti. I do genuinely hope you survive after I fix you back up.”

Terrat works for nearly three hours, making sure organs are back in their proper places and reconstructing sawed ribs. Stitching Sa’ti up only takes a half hour, give or take, when the hard stuff is done.

It takes an additional two hours for the drugs to wear off, and when they do, Terrat watches with fascination as Sa’ti claws and claws and claws at his chest.

“You’ll rip the stitches if you keep that up.” He warns the younger boy, but it appears that Sa’ti is less than willing to take heed to the words. 

Terrat sighs, and does his best to sound exasperated, before giving Sa’ti a gentle pat on his shoulder. “So be it then, I guess. It would be a pity for you to bleed out now, after all you’ve endured.”

He leaves Sa’ti, then, with not a word more of advice. He shuts the light out and swings the door shut behind him, ignoring the horrified cries that come from within.

“You’ll make it, Sa’ti. I know you will. You’re not ready to die yet.”

Oh, no, Terrat is sure of that. But one of these days, when Sa’ti is of no use to him anymore, he will break the stubborn Aguantian and claim his life as a prize.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this, I applaud and thank you! Please drop a comment if you enjoyed what you read, or if I could have done something better! Thank you <3


End file.
